Rachel Holmes
by Renu
Summary: This is basically a bit of a crossover between the sherlock holmes books and movies and glee. Generally, some mysterious things are about to happen to rachel and as if she doesn't have anything else to worry about she slowly discovers her affections for quinn who is sort of like her best friend in this story. My first faberry fic so be nice and critical at the same time.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story unless you don't recognize them from anywhere.**

The streets of London were cast under the shadow of the cold days mist. The resounding tapping of shoes on cobbled stone echoes through London town. Two figures barely visible through the frozen cloud shimmer into view. "Mr. Watson?" calls a soft melodic voice belonging to the shorter figure.

" Yes, my dear?" replies a deeper voice as the taller figure turns towards the shorter figure.

"How fast can you run?" asks the shorter figure as she turned her head upwards and casts a glance at the imposing male figure next to her.

He looks incredulously at the young girl "Rachel, what is it? What's wrong?" he whispers furiously as both man and girl starts to brisk walk down the alley.

"Come now uncle. As mother likes to say there is a time to chat and there is a time to run," she replies while speeding up to a run. The brunette runs up to a wall and kicks off of it and then she flips onto the ledge of a window. Looking down she smirks to Watson "coming, old sir."

"Honestly, I am too old for this" John huffs annoyed as he reaches out for Rachel's extended hand before he too lunges for the ledge only to be pulled in swiftly by Rachel and he lands promptly on his bottom with a thump.

Rachel looks down at the Watson with a calmly but her eyes hiding an almost manic glimmer of brilliance "well, one learns something new everyday, no matter what the age. Apparently you can still keep up with me even though you carry around a cane."

The doctor cuts her off with a hand on her shoulder while leading her out of the room that they were illegally in until they are in the hallway. "Yes, I may be old but I am far from helpless" he says scrunching his face up in annoyance. "But, the better question is what the bloody hell were we running from."

They step out of the house and start walking down the now slightly brighter pavement and make a turning from Marylebone High Street into George Street. "I do believe some distasteful people were following us since we wear near Moxon street" she replies calmly, her face void from emotion.

"I see" he replies suspiciously " and how may I ask do you know of this."

"Elementary, my dear uncle" she begins intelligently "I realized we were being followed as we were nearing Weymouth street. At first I thought it was a mere coincidence, however, as I should have listened to father, nothing is ever as it may seem. We sped up slightly once we passed Moxon as I'm sure you realized and I happen to hear 2 sets of footfalls hit the pavement at an unusually similar pattern to our own."

They take a right turning and not far from view the pair eyes fall on a quaint white house not unlike the rest. Dangling above the door was a lamp with the words 22b painted on it. They slowed their pace a little in order for Rachel to be able to finish her explanation "to conclude, I simply did what any rational person would do and devised a plan of escape."

They walk through the entrance of the house to be greeted by a warm smile of a woman who seemed to be in her early 40's. Her brown hair shining under the sunlight streaming in through the partly opened window " Rachel darling, did you run into any trouble on the way here with your uncle. Your trip was unexpectedly longer than I imagined" she says while cocking her eyebrow in a questioning manner which said 'you will tell me later'. She turns to the doctor her smile back in place "Watson! How are you old friend, how is Mary doing and any news from your daughter about her arrival to London from France?" she asks her tone both polite and happy.

"Irene, it is wonderful to see you again though we just had tea not two days ago but if you must know Mary is doing well, she will be coming a tomorrow but she insisted she get the house prepped up for our little lamb who will be arriving at 2 in the afternoon" this prompted a snicker from Rachel but was shut up by the glare her mother was giving to her.

"Jolly good then doctor, I insist that you have dinner tomorrow with my family and I" rings a low voice coming from the stairs.

Watson turns his head towards Irene her merely shrugs and smiles serenely before heading of with the doctors' jacket to put on the coat rack while Rachel has already begun moving towards the stairs. "Father?" she calls unsurely" do you need a hand with that?"

"That would be lovely, thank you my dear" the voice replies almost too enthusiastically. Watson watches the girl disappear up the stairs and starts hearing muffled talking until there was a huge 'BANG!' that resounded through the house making the doctor run up the stairs as fast as possible.

"Sherlock! What the in all of god's good earth are you doing" Watson exclaims loudly. Looking around the messy study filled with odd gizmos and gadgets as well as pilled in every corner was a books of all sorts. Further in the room in front of what looked like a chemistry table was father and daughter faced covered in soot and both looking maniacally at what looked like a conical flask that was now in tiny pieces.

The man that was slightly taller then Rachel spoke in an emotionless tone "God is merely a figment of what human like to think is a higher power that controls us. Personally, I believe that there is no scientific evidence to believe it completely or otherwise. Intriguingly, one so immersed in science such as you Watson seem to believe that this unknown being exists. Tell me do you ever feel split between god and facts Watson" he asks curiously, his face now a few inches away from the doctors.

"Ok Holmes" replies Watson exasperatedly while pushing the detective further away "what madness have you delved into this time." The doctor walked over the leather lounge chair and flung the cloth covering it with his cane after which he promptly sat down ready for an explanation.

The door creaked open and Irene popped in holding a tray full of tea, cookies and other goodie "as would I love. You're experiment has been causing great distress to nanny"

"If that is her real profession" cuts in Rachel. This brought a happy smile on Sherlocks face, as he looped his arm around his daughters waist and pulled her I for a side hug. This prompted a sigh from the other two occupants of the room.

"You are getting far too much like your father" finished Irene while placing the tray on the desk next to Watson then she took her place on the seat on the wooden chair next to him. "Also, you need tell your father and I what took you and your uncle so long to get here" to which Sherlock cocks an eyebrow and glances at his daughter.

"You see mother, we were walking through Marylebone Street when I realized…" as Rachel was reciting her story Watson was watching his long time friend listen attentively to his daughter while gripping her a tad bit closer when he heard that someone was following them. He casts his eyes to his friends wife and really he can't imagine how but the both thief and detective have created what he thought was a brilliant family "and then we arrived home."

"Curiouser and curiouser" Irene whispers deep in thought.

"Indeed, were you able to pin point who they may be" Sherlock asks, his gaze obviously waiting for an answer.

"But of course, what kind of daughter will I be if I could not even do that" Rachel replies rolling her eyes playfully. "From what I could deduce both men probably work in a gun powder factory as they smelled of metal and I caught a glimpse of their shoes which were worn and covered in gun powder. This suggests that they are obviously from a working class and the fact that they were not able to pursue us after climbing in through the window implies that we are not dealing with anyone of a very dangerous caliber or class. Also, because they still had powder on their shoes left so they must left work fairly recently or have been waiting inside a house for us to pass by after I was with uncle as it was raining earlier today.

Sherlock smiles proudly at his daughter "Marvelous, I have taught you well Rachel."

"Well, when one is the daughter of a famous ex-thief/con and London's most famous detective one would think that I cannot be anything less then perfect" she replies with a bright smile.

"Indeed, perfect like her father" Watson playfully mocks the duo due to their cocky nature while Irene merely giggles at the antics of her husband and daughter.

"Goodness doctor, look at the time, didn't you say that you had to pick up something for Mary on the way home" Irene questions.

"Ah, yes, of course it completely slipped my mind what with everything that has already happened today" he says hurriedly.

"Don't forget dinner tomorrow night old chap" reminds Sherlock as the trio walk Watson to the door.

"Do be careful on your way back doctor" adds Irene.

"Also, tell Quinn when she arrives that she is to not barge into my room as per usual" quips Rachel.

"Rachel !" admonishes her mother " don't be rude." She smiles sheepishly at Watson " I do apologise Watson for y husband and daughter they both can be such children at times."

"Hey !" came two indignant cries.

"Oh hush you two" she says which produced two pouts from both brunettes.

Watson smiles, his eyes twinkle in mirth at the family interaction with each other before he looks at the time. Seeing that it has just gone half three he makes his way out the door and calls back to the family "It was lovely chat but I must get to the shop before it closes. And Rachel I will be sure to tell my daughter that you said she may enter your room at any time" he laughs and walks off briskly.

Rachel runs out and shrieks "No!"

**Prologue end**

**Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a faberry story and this has been in my head for quite some time. I know there 0 interaction between quinn and Rachel but obviously that will come in later chapters if you guys want me to continue. If not and you hate it pls tell me and I'll take it down ok.**

**Reviews are always nice and feel free to pm me .**

**-Renu out.**


	2. Chapter1

**First I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I'm sorry I don't update often I have coursework's to do and I want to try and make these story's up to par with Arthur doyles Sherlock holmes.**

**Disclaimer: again I own nothing.**

Smoke blurred Paddington station as the train came to a stop at platform 5 at exactly 2 in the afternoon. People were rushing for their trains and many were bidding their loved one's goodbye. Out steps a young maiden with shining blonde hair that is covered by a pale white hat. Her smile is similar to that of an angel that has fallen from heaven. She looks around the station and begins walking further inside. Her beautiful hazel eyes shine in recognition as she spots a familiar bowler hat in the distance. "Daddy!" she cries joyously.

Said owner of the bowler hat turn around and with a happy smile he catches her in his arms and swings her around "Oh, my precious little lamb, I've missed you" he whispers as he gently puts her back down.

"Do I not get a hug ?" questions Amy who was chuckling at the two's antics.

"But, of course. How could I forget you mother" replies Quinn cheerfully as she steps into her mother's arms in a warm embrace. Quinn looks around the station once more as if looking for someone.

Watson see's his daughter looking anxious and smiles to himself "if you're looking for Rachel I am sad to say she is not here but we are having dinner with her and her family tonight."

Quinn face falls slightly before quickly being replaced with a smile " I'm surprised she even keeps up with your doings father let alone invite us over for dinner."

"Oh, she didn't invite us. Actually your Uncle Holmes did" he replies.

Her face morphs into one of surprise and shock "Uncle Holmes invited us for dinner" she says her jaw falling slightly " if anyone were to invite us into the Holmes household I would be positive that it would be Aunt Irene. After all, Rachel is a clone of uncle Holmes " she chuckles.

Her mother and father bursts out laughing as they leave the station and make their way into a carriage. "So, how was France?" asked her Amy excitedly.

"Oh mother it was beautiful the architecture, the food and the people was all so splendid. I still missed you and daddy so very much though," she says rapidly.

"Just us darling" replies her father amusement twinkling in his eyes. This caused Quinn to blush turning her face almost as red as a tomato.

"D-d-daddy please, stop it" replies Quinn embarrassed at her father obviously poking fun at her not so secret crush.

"Yes, your father is right Quinn" continues Amy " you'd have to be blind not to see how the two of you act with each other."

"You are mistaken darling" cuts in Watson to which both his daughter and wife look at him confusedly "even a blind person can hear the adoration I the tone for which our daughter speaks of Holmes spawn" he says before bursting out into laughter to which his wife joins him.

Quinn sinks lower into her seat while covering her face trying to calm down her blush "Please do not embarrass me a t dinner tonight. I'm begging you" she asks hands clasp together giving her parents her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ha ha, I make no promises darling" winks her mother as her father nods in agreement causing Quinn to let out a groan of defeat.

_**In the Holmes household**_

Rachel is pacing around in the living room as her mother watches while drinking her tea. " Why do we have to invite the over for dinner? In fact why did father even invite them? He's the last person to invite anyone over" she rants.

" Rachel dear, I think you should stop worrying over this. I'm sure your father has his reasons. I mean surely you would be happy since you haven't seen Quinn in nearly a month" replies her mother calmly while taking another sip of her tea.

"It's not that I don't want to see Quinn, it's just that every time she comes over father turns into this strange being that makes fun of me in front of her and she always follows me around after the dinner" she sighs and plop down on the couch across her mother.

Her mother cocks and eyebrow and says sternly "firstly, sit up straight I don't care if you are more act more like a man than a lady. I mean I allow you to dress in men's clothes after all but please dear sit properly it is un-becoming and gives people a bad impression of you." Rachel cuts in and says at the same time as her mother " remember the best way to deceive someone is to act the way they think you should."

"Yes, yes I know. My apologies mother is there anything else you would like to say" Rachel asks half sincere half mocking.

"The second thing I was about to say is that, why don't you just give in to Quinn. I know you return her feelings an your father and I as well as her parents have no problems with the both of you being together" Irene says in a softer tone.

Rachel turns and looks at her mother and blinks once, twice and sighs, "I can't be with her mum. She…..she's to good for me."

"Rachel" whispers Irene. She stands and walks over to her daughter and forces each other to lock eyes "she loves you and you love her. Don't try and make decisions for her about not being good enough."

"But."

"No buts. You will invite her out on a date after dinner tonight. Understand" declares Irene.

Rachel's' eyes widen with panic " what, what. No! I-I-I can't. I'm not ready. What am I suppose to say. Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear."

Irene sighs and slaps her daughter across the face "better."

Rachel blinks "Y-y-yeah thank you mother."

Irene straightens herself up just as the door of the living room opens and walks her husband with a smile on his face "well done, first things first. You should get the lady some flowers don't you think" he says with a smile.

Irene looks at her husband and smirks "you have been listening on our conversation haven't you."

"Well, she's about to finally ask the girls she's been in love with for years on a date so yes, I would listen on" replies Sherlock.

"Um, hello, daughter still here. Please don't talk like I'm not," says Rachel slightly annoyed.

Sherlock cocks his eyebrow and glances at his daughter "so you are" he says calmly. "Why on earth are you still here girl. Go and buy that girl of yours a gift. Haven't I taught you anything?" he says.

"No, I learnt how to charm someone from mother" she replies slyly, which earns her a laugh from said parent while Sherlock grimaces slightly.

"Yes, well then. Go out. Go. Shoo" Sherlock replies, his hand doing a go away motion.

"All right, all right. Sheesh, one would think you love Quinn more than your own daughter" she says loudly as she heads out the door.

Before she leaves the house fully she hears a reply from her father "you only figured that out now. I believe I taught you how to deduce better than that" to which she chuckles as she heads out to the flower shop her mind filled with thoughts of Quinn Watson.

_**Back at the Watson household**_

Quinn is scrambling for something to wear. Her clothes are strewn all over her bedroom. On the floor, table, chair, couch even the chandelier seemed to have something on it. Her mother comes in; worry etched on her face "Quinn, what on earth are you doing?"

"I have absolutely, nothing to wear, " shrieks Quinn from her closet to which her mother raises and eyebrown and just shakes her head.

"Why don't you wear that lovely yellow dress you bought from Paris" suggests Amy.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Thank you mother for reminding me" she replies happily before skipping over to her luggage bag.

"Lamb, this isn't the first time we have gone to the Holmes household for dinner" states Amy.

"Yes, but this is the first time, I've been to the Holmes house after such a long trip by myself" replies Quinn and she shyly adds "I also want Rachel to think I look good."

Amy smiles at her daughter's shyness "Darling, that girl looks at you like your god's gift to mankind. Stop fretting and be yourself."

"Yes, you're right. Oh, what am I saying? You're always right mother" she says with a smile.

"Ok, what do you want" her mother says with a laugh.

"Can I please borrow those cute white heels you bought 2 month ago before I left for Paris?" pleads Quinn a cute pout forming on her face.

Her mother rolls her eyes at her daughters pleading; "very well" she resigns "since it is your first day back."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" Quinn repeat as she hugs her mother before she runs out of the room in search of the heels.

Her mother looks up the ceiling and groans out "why me?"

_**Later that night**_

Rachel is looking at herself in the mirror; her hand is fiddling with her light yellow tie "Alright, lets see. Clothes ironed and proper. Check. Flowers. Check. Hair ….."

"Rachel?" Irene's voice cuts her daughter in mid-speech. "What are you doing" she questions whilst entering the room.

"Mother, I'm simply double checking that I have everything prepared," replies Rachel calmly but her eyes shine with anxiousness as clear as day.

Irene sighs " Rachel, if I know you, this is probably the fifth or sixth time you are checking. You just need to calm down darling."

"You're mother is right" calls Sherlock from the door. "You look wonderful Rachel and I'm more than sure that Quinn will appreciate it as well."

"Yes,but…."

"Ah, ah, ah" continues Sherlock " you will blow her away with the Holmes charm, believe me when I say that ok pumpkin."

"Yes, father," replies Rachel.

The sound of hooves against gravel breaks the family scene as Holmes makes his way to the window. "It seems that our guests have arrived" Rachel's father states with a Cheshire like smile.

Irene smacks his arm " play nice dear, we do not want to embarrass Rachel too much."

"Of course sweetheart" replies Holmes with a sweet kiss as he brings his wife in for a hug " we want to bring out the picture books and stories" he continues before running down to greet the Watson's.

"Daddy!" screams Rachel as she bounds out of her rooms to capture her father. Irene just chuckles as she makes her way down the stairs as well.

_**Quinns pov**_

"Daddy!" my family and I heard Rachel scream as we made our way to the Holmes front door. I wonder what Uncle Sherlock has done this time, I think and giggle and the father and daughter inspector duo.

"Blimey! What did Sherlock do this time?" questions my father who had a grin on his face.

Before any of us could reply the door opens revealing said person. "Ah Watson, it has been far too long since we have seen each other."

My father rolls his eyes " We just saw each other yesterday Holmes."

"That is true but because we saw each other in the afternoon of yesterday unlike the evening to today it has been more than 24 hours since we have last met hence longer than when we usually have met up previously" he states.

My father merely rolls his eyes again while my mother chuckles and my uncles antics " It s good to see you too Holmes " my mother adds.

"Amy, delighted to meet you as always" he then turns his gaze to me and I see a twinkle in his eyes whenever he's thinking of something amusing. "Quinn" he says joyfully, how are you? Oh, where are my manners, come in come in. Rachel has been so anxious of your arrival."

This causes Rachel to cry indignantly "father!" while I blush at the thought of Rachel being eager to see me.

Both our families exchange pleasantries with one another and when it was my turn to hug Rachel I felt her stiffen slightly in my embrace. Oh no, what if she didn't want me to hug her. A lot can change in a few months. These thoughts whirled around in my head when I let ago until Rachel lifted up her hands and presented a bouquet of gardenias to me. And with a blush stated "these are for you Quinn I-I missed you so I'm glad you're back."

This brought tears to my eyes as I brought her back into a hug.

_**Rachel's pov**_

Oh no, I made her cry. What do I do, what do I do. I hug her back and look around only to realize that our parents had gone to the dining room to give us some privacy. Thank god.

"Thank you" Quinn whispers softly as I bring her head back up so our gazes locked.

"Quinn there's something I have been wanting to tell you for a very long time" I say shakily. I felt like I wanted to run away and avoid her but that is just simply not done for a Holmes. "Quinn, the past few months you were in Paris was one of the worst few months of my life. I didn't have my best friend and confidant but more importantly" I take a breathe first " I didn't have the one I love everyday."

I wait anxiously for a reply and suddenly my lips are on Quinns , her lips softly molding with mine as our tongues battle for dominance. Her hands caress my hair as I wrap my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. We hear someone clearing their throat and we break our heated make out session.

"I believe we have a dinner to get on wit, don't you think" my father says with a grin creating blushed on Quinn and I. We make our way to the dining room, my fingers laced together with Quinn as we walk in with matching grins. "Finally" our parents exclaim causing everyone to burst out laughing. Needless to say today was a good day. I can only hope nothing happens to ruin this but with my luck I highly doubt that would happen.

**Rachel had no idea how right she was …. FIN**

**Ok , so it's not that long and I'm sorry if that scene seemed a bit rushed but honestly I just wanted to get this reunion done so I can finally get to the whole action bit as well. So sorry if this seemed half ass but hey if you have any ideas what I should do for my future chapter pls feel free to tell me via review or PM.**

**Ps: I know my grammar sucks. (shrug) Sue me , I can't help it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Rachel's pov…**

'Walking down the streets of London with the loveliest woman in the world really is a heavenly thing' thinks Rachel a smile gracing her lips, that doesn't get unnoticed by her girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about Rachel?" queries Quinn who looks at her curiously as if trying to figure out a puzzle, which is exactly what Rachel is and enigma just like her father.

"Why nothing but you my dear" smiles Rachel charmingly, her comment making her companion blush profusely.

"Thank you" says Quinn shyly, tucking a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear "you don't look so bad yourself" she says looking Rachel up and down. She wore a white collared long- sleeve shirt with a red tie and a dark red vest with a black jacket and trousers to finish the ensemble, making her look quite dashing indeed. 'And she's mine" smiles Quinn at her the thought of knowing that she was Rachel Holmes girlfriend after being merely best friends for so long 'god save the souls who are in the friend-zone.'

Currently both were walking down oxford road to meet their parents for tea while they discuss and upcoming case that may or may not relate to the attacks that Rachel has been experiencing over the last few weeks. The couple has been wary ever since the last attack where two men at almost gotten Rachel severely injured by accidently kidnapping Quinn. This led to a huge argument between to only to end up with Quinn crying and Rachel trying to comfort and promising to be more careful and reassuring Quinn that she would protect her and they will most certainly not be breaking up.

Needless to say the day had been going well so far and so Rachel had hoped for the best. Entering the café they were met with smell of fresh tea being brewed and pastries being served to the rightful customers. They were directed to their parents table and exchanged quick pleasantries before going down to business.

So according to this report it was said that the man was killed at around 2am Monday morning by being hit in the head with a blunt object. Unfortunately, it is impossible to gather any other information as his body fell and caused the blue paint I assumed was for painting the room due to all the cloths lying on the floor to cover his body in paint.

"Now that's what you call having the Monday blues" chuckles Rachel whose father laughs along side her while Quinn smack Rachel's arm and glares at her causing her to stop laughing immediately and her father starts making a whipping motion. He in turns get a look from his wife that makes him shrink back and puts on his poker face.

"Yes, and now if you both are done with your antics we may finally begin discussing how the case relates to Rachel" continues Watson who is then interrupted by Sherlock.

"That is simple isn't Watson. Considering I have been staying in the same house for quite some time the house has been in need to refurbishment and so I have asked Rachel to aid me in gathering material in order to do so, one of them being paint. This place Mr Brooke's paint shop is a nice quaint little place where I have always bought my paints from and so as such for the last few weeks Rachel has been frequenting said place, which is in direct correlation to the attacks that have been happening to my daughter. In other words, this is a warning to show us that they are aware of our whereabouts' and are watching our every move" finishes Sherlock quietly so only the people at their table could hear them.

"Yes that being the case though, I'm surprised that they haven't killed me yet at said place if they know I often find myself there. They must have killed Mr Brooke's simply because I frequent his shop can only mean that the are trying to frighten me, to throw me off but I won't be so easily fooled" says Rachel determinedly, her arms cross while Quinn's left hand rests on Rachel's knee and looks at her worriedly.

"One does not speculate or make assumptions from mere coincidences" cautions Sherlock who has 'put on' his detective mask on, his facing showing a calm and collected thinker that he is.

"Ah but there you have said it yourself father, there is no such thing as a coincidence" retorts Rachel taking the same sitting position as her father both having their right leg across from their left and hands clasped in front of them elbows resting on the arm rests, though Rachel's in a slightly more feminine position.

"The paint that the Mr Brookes fell in was Bleu de france" begins Rachel.

"Which is a fairly uncommon shade of blue as people tend to prefer the more common baby blue" continues Sherlock.

"From the reports shown he was hit by a blunt object on the back of his head at 2am this being the case what would a 53 year olds man be doing at his paint shop so early in the morning when he was a wife and kids at home and the only time shipments generally come in for his shop is about 6 in the morning as I have observed through my many early morning walks around this area" adds in Rachel.

"This thus leads the question of what or who he was doing work for on that fateful morning that lead to his untimely death" finishes Sherlock. "I believe it is time for us to call upon …" he begins before he and his daughter simultaneously "the Baker Street Irregulars."

The rest of the occupants on the table stared at father and daughter confusedly trying to keep up with the exchange between the two "who are the Baker Street Irregulars" questions Quinn her brows furrowing in concentration trying to remember whether she knows these mysterious group of people or not.

Rachel smiles kindly at her "these are a group of people from the working class who used to be employed by my father before he met your father to help him gain information. He actually still does now and again but very rarely. I have met on quite a few myself though and it's easy to say that they are an interesting group this lot" chuckles Rachel taking Quinn's hand into hers and kissing it lovingly. This action makes Quinn blush madly while both set of parents smile happily at the blossoming love between the two.

"Alright then, enough with the detective shall me eat some of these lovely treats we have ordered" says Amy before her and Irene start placing a scone on their respective husbands plate to give them all a bit of a breather.

**Meanwhile…**

It seems their deduction skills are as good as they say. Well then let me just see how good this father and daughter duo truly are" laughs the figure evilly a black shadow casts over his face to cover his features as he looks at the Holmes and Watson family from across the room, hiding his presence so well even Sherlock did not realize that he was being observed.

A young man in his late twenties steps behind the man "Excuse me Sir, but the carriage has arrived and it is time to take your leave. Very well, just let me finish my tea and we may be on our way." He looks towards the two families again " as you say Sherlock" he grins into his tea cup" the game is afoot."

**Later that day…**

After spending time with the Watsons house Rachel has made her way down the streets towards her home to take a short nap because she would later be accompanying her father and Dr Watson to meet the Irregular's later tonight just as she passing an alley way an arm reaches out and grabs her pulling her into the darkness.

Rachel grabs the offending hand with the one held and twists it in such a way that she then crouches slightly and uses her shoulder to throw the man over her. The attackers companion then rushes at her with a knife, which she block and grabs the arm holding the knife and also, throws him over her. The first attacker that she has now dubbed 'the idiot' runs at her and pushes her into a wall that will definitely later cause her to bruise. He is now choking her and she tries to get his hand off she instead then decides to use her knee and kick him in the groin that causes the man to back pedal in pain.

The other man had just gotten to his feet and Rachel balls up her hands together and hits him in the back of his neck resulting in him becoming unconscious and perhaps a crack in the skull from the excessive face planting of the face, recovery time probably 4 to 6 weeks.

'The idiot" tries to stand up while still holding his groin in pain and Rachel punches him in the stomach before then hitting him in the jaw causing it to break with a sickening crunch and she kicks him in the stomach as he crashes into the nearby wall. She ends her assault with a jump kick to hid head making the attacker slip into unconsciousness. 'Recovery time 11-14 weeks, three cracked ribcages one broken, jaw is dislocated and a low to zero chance of him recovering from the head injury' she turns around and straightens out her clothes casting a glance to both men before walking out the alley casually.

She arrives home and her father immediately asks "you are late, though that is not surprising I think something had stopped you on your way here considering you are more than your usual ten minutes late even when you are with Quinn" he says looking at his pocket watch before placing it back in his pocket before looking at his daughter straight in the eye.

"I was caught up, some people tried to attack me again on my way home" she says this results in a crash from the tray her mother was carrying that was thankfully not holding anything.

"Are you okay? Any injuries?" Irene begins ranting and checking Rachel's body for any injuries before touching her back and seeing her daughter flinch in pain. "What happened" she asks sternly, her eyes saying that Rachel better not lie to her.

So Rachel begins to recount what happened on her way back " and the bruise was caused because he pushed me into a wall."

"When I get my hands on him" Irene begins her tone furious at the men who would hurt her precious baby girl.

"You need not to so I have made it so that recovery is impossible for one of the idiot while the other will be having quite a sore head for a while" she says trying to calm her mother down.

"Well, I couldn't have done it better myself in those circumstances, well done Rachel" Sherlock says proudly, though his worry evident at the increasing attacks on his daughter "perhaps you and I can spar again once in a while, we haven't done so in quite some time after all."

"No" Irene cuts in before Rachel could give her answer "there have been enough injuries especially for Rachel, I don't thinking sparing with her will help in her recovery."

"Mother, sparing with dad may be the best thing ever because I will be able to practice in a 'safe' environment" she says slowly so as to not anger her mother further,

"Rachel if you think I am going to let you convince me that" Irene begins her voice rising with each word until Sherlock goes up to his wife grabs her and pulls her in for a searing kiss.

"Irene, love, it will be fine. She's our daughter, she can handle herself" he says smiling at her whilst holding he cheek rests in the palm of his hand as he rubs soothing circle on her back with his other hand. Rachel quietly sneaks out of the room to give her parents a bit more privacy and she walks up to her room and lies down on her bed. She looks up at the ceiling in exasperation "why can't my life be just a tad easier" she groans out.


End file.
